Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs) have been widely applied to our life in respective aspects ranging from small-sized handsets, video cameras and digital cameras to middle-sized notebook PCs and desktop PCs further to large-sized home TV sets and large projectors, etc., and in particular, thin film transistor LCDs have become predominant in the market of displays due to their perfect pictures and rapid response characteristic in addition to their advantages of a low weight and slimness.
A pixel structure which is one of core components of a thin film transistor LCD poses a direct influence upon the aspect ratio, the response speed, the quality of a display picture and other aspects of the liquid crystal display, but it is desirable to further improve the pixel structure of the liquid crystal display in a number of aspects despite the ongoing in-depth study thereon.
Polarity inversion is required to drive the liquid crystal display, where an electric field applied to the liquid crystal molecules is directional, and polarity inversion refers to the application of the electric field to the liquid crystals in a direction being inverted over time for the purpose of obviating residual direct current of the liquid crystals. Common polarity inversion patterns of an array of pixels include frame inversion, column inversion, row inversion and point inversion. Since the voltage at pixels in the same row is written sequentially over different data lines whereas both the voltage at pixels in the same column is written sequentially over the same data line, row inversion and point inversion require a signal over a data line for input per row to be converted between positive and negative potential differences, thus resulting in high power consumption and complicating the data signal. Column inversion does not require the data signal for input per row to be converted between the positive and negative potential differences, thus resulting in low power consumption. However an advantage of point inversion lies in that point inversion comes with the lowest flickering among the inversion patterns while addressing residual direct current of the liquid crystals, thus resulting in the best display effect of an image in point inversion, and also the use of different polarity inversions between adjacent pixels further contributes to the elimination of a crosstalk which is an improper display arising from the adjacent pixels with similar voltage polarities. The pixel structure of the liquid crystal display can be modified for point inversion at low power consumption to achieve a better display effect.
The arrangement of sub-pixels is also an important factor influencing the display effect, and the sub-pixels are arranged typically in three colors of red, green and blue or sometimes in four colors of red, green, blue and white in the existing displays in a number of arrangement orders, where a monochromatic picture may fail to be displayed making it difficult to inspect visually a display screen with sub-pixels being arranged in difficult colors between sub-pixels in the same column.